


He's so pretty, I cried

by mysweetvillain



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute, F/F, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Polyamory, Slow Build, Slow Burn, this is literally based on a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysweetvillain/pseuds/mysweetvillain
Summary: A chance encounter on the subway at 1am introduces Marinette to Luka and Adrien, a pair of friend who slowly work their ways into Marinette's life.With unknown connections being discovered every day, how is drunk Marinette going to be able to handle being around two of the hottest men in Paris without crying?This started out as a crack prompt and turned into a cute fic.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	He's so pretty, I cried

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just based on that post where they're talking about seeing someone so pretty they cried. Cuz like, mood.

Marinette rarely went to parties. It just didn’t happen. A uni fashion student who was also majoring in business meant that Mari had absolutely no time for parties and didn’t even consider getting drunk most fridays. But this Friday was special, as Marinette had finished her last final and was free from the chains of late night studying and emergency coffee runs. For a couple of weeks at least. This meant that Alya was already planning on getting Marinette drunk before she was even out of her last final, and Marinette didn’t even try to argue. She was kinda excited for the chance to finally let loose and just relax. 

Which led to tonight, in which Marinette was partially drunk while waiting for the subway to go back to her small apartment off campus. Alya had left the party a couple of hours prior to spend the rest of the night with her boyfriend Nino, leaving Marinette in the capable hands of the rest of their friends. Slowly, they dwindled one by one until Marinette looked around the club and realized she didn’t recognize anyone around her. That was the signal that it was time to go home and sleep the drunk off. 

The train came quickly, and Marinette noticed that she wasn’t the only one in the car. Two boys were a few rows down, quietly talking. Both seemed to be tall, one with blonde hair and a face that was familiar to Marinette but she couldn’t immediately placed it. The other had blue ombre hair, and a couple of piercings and visible tattoos. They were a striking pair together and incredibly attractive. 

Marinette was apparently a little bit more drunk than she thought she was, as she started to gently cry. 

This was a well known side effect of Marinette getting drunk amongst her friends. Every time she saw someone moderately pretty or attractive, she would start to cry. Alya had dealt with a lot of crying due to their friends and random strangers seen at the club. It was weird but everyone had their drunk thing. At least she wasn’t like Kim who would start to work out when drunk, and challenge everyone to competitions and bets. 

She noticed the strangers looking at her and the dark haired one stood up. 

“Miss, are you okay?” He asked while moving slowly towards her, his hands raised slightly like he was approaching a scared animal. Mari nodded her head, tears streaming down her face. 

“I’m really sorry, it’s just you’re both so pretty” Mari said, hiccuping slightly afterwards. She wiped her face, trying not to mess up her eyeliner. Bless waterproof makeup products. The man came to sit next to her, the blonde one following and sitting on her other side. “Ugh, this happens every time I get drunk, I just see someone pretty and start crying. I don’t even know why..” 

“Well, I’m Luka and this is Adrien. Are you going to be okay going home by yourself, or would you like some company?” Luka seemed like a kind soul. Soft-spoken and aware of the space that he filled. Adrien figited a bit in his seat, nervous energy rolling off of him in waves. 

“It’s totally okay if you don’t want us to, I know that it’s a bit strange to offer that, especially because we’re strangers on the subway and everything but-” Adrien rambled, before Marinette stopped him

“I would like that. You guys are so nice” Marinette’s tears started again fervently with the knowledge that they were not only pretty, but kind as well. Adrien seemed startled and started to gently pat Marinette shoulder while Luka handed Mari a handkerchief. She gently wiped her face and took a couple of deep breaths, willing the tears to stop. She offered the handkerchief back to Luka but he refused. 

“Keep it, you may need it again at some point.” Luka teased, a small grin on his face. Marinette just blushed lightly before putting it in her purse. SHe checked her phone, making sure to text Alya that she was on her way home. 

“Hey, take a selfie with me. I need to send a picture to Alya in case you two turn out to be murderers or something “ Marinette held up her phone, pulling Luka into frame. Adrien threw up a small peace sign while he scooted closer so that Marinette could take the picture. 

“While I feel like I should be offended that you would think I’m a murderer, I understand the precautions you have to take these days. Especially with rascals like Luka on trains at 1am” Adrien said as he scooted back into his seat, letting Mari have her space. Luka stuck out a tongue at Adrien and Adrien replied in kind. 

“I didn’t know that I was being accompanied by children. Oh, I never introduced myself. I’m Marinette. And this is my stop!” Marinette stood up, wobbling slightly before Luka stood up to help balance her out. Adrien stood up too, keeping one hand on her shoulder to help out. Adrien and Luka shared a look, both in agreement that they would be accompanying Marinette back to her apartment. The train slowed to a stop and Marinette got off, not surprised that the two young men were trailing behind her. 

“So are you guys going to be taking me home too?”

“Well of course, My lady. We couldn’t just allow you to go home alone with who knows what prowling the streets.” Adrien sped up so he could walk beside her instead of behind. Luka did the same, keeping his eye on the young lady and partially on Adrien too. 

“Well no worries boys, we’re almost there.” Marinette chatted about a few random things that caught her eye on the walk to her flat from the metro station. It had rained earlier in the day and the lights reflected in the pools of water left behind, distracting her. They arrived at her building and both boys dutifully followed her, making sure she didn’t fall down the stairs. 

They arrived at her door and Adrien felt a small pang in his chest, feeling a bit sad that this was already over even though they had just met. They watched Marinette fumble with her keys a bit before finally getting the door open. She walked in, throwing her purse on the counter and kicking her heels off before falling to her knees, petting what seemed to be a black cat. 

She looked over her shoulder to see Adrien and Luka standing in the doorway, shifting back and forth like they weren’t sure what to do. She turned back to loving on the cat, saying in her soft voice “ Aren’t you going to come in?” 

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Marinette groaned, the light coming through the small gap in her curtains, shining directly in her face. She rolled over, groping around on her nightstand before she found her phone. She turned off her alarm before starting to get up, noticing three things immediately upon opening her eyes. 

First, there was a glass of water and a couple of pain meds on her nightstand, which she did not remember putting there last night. 

Second, there were two pieces of paper with what looked like phone numbers and names written on them. 

And Thirdly, there was a jacket on her chair that she did not own, seeing as it was a well loved men’s denim jacket that said Kitty Section on the back. 


End file.
